The present application relates to a propellant ignition testing apparatus, also referred to as a closed bomb testing apparatus. In particular, the present application relates to a propellant ignition testing apparatus having a compressively sealable chamber.
A closed bomb or propellant ignition testing apparatus is used to measure the pressure that develops during combustion of a solid propellant after it is ignited within the combustion chamber of the apparatus. Such a chamber simulates the environment of, for example, a gun barrel. In the past, the propellant or combustion chamber was sealed by a threaded end cap, with a pressure relief system consisting only of a relief valve being provided.
It is an object of the present application to provide an improved propellant ignition testing apparatus that is more reliable and also safer.